


Rika

by Simple_Ram (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, I should tag because I forgot to originally, V ROUTE SPOILERS WARNING, bad ending spoilers, i cant tag much but that made me so surprised I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: The bed was warm and covered with flowers. She was laying on top of the blankets, but she wasn't cold. It really was paradise. Especially with the person next to her.





	Rika

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the route yet (I have iOS) but I saw spoilers for this certain bad ending and I felt like it was worth writing. I haven't written much before so this is a first.
> 
> I thought there would be something like this for Saeran but I was wrong oh my gosh. Please enjoy! SPOILER WARNING!

The bed was warm and covered with flowers. She was laying on top of the blankets, but she wasn't cold. It really was paradise. Especially with the person next to her. 

She reached over and grabbed her girlfriends tummy. Rika smiled but didn't look up from her book, so she decided to grab her waist and try and pull her closer. 

“Stop grabbing me it tickles.” Rika gave a small laugh. She finally looked up from her book at the other woman. 

“You know you like it.” Rika giggled again. 

“I do. I like you as much as I hate you. Sometimes I look at you and it's hard to breathe.”

“I feel that too.” 

Rika grabbed her chin and brought it close so their faces were almost touching. Her blond hair was flowing over her shoulders and with the flower petals mixed in, she looked like a goddess. It was hard to take her eyes off the woman laying in front of her. She understood why V took so many photos of Rika. If she was any good at photos, this is all she would want to capture. At first she got angry that V favored Rika over her, but now, she favored Rika over him too… 

Rika was so beautiful.


End file.
